Kidnapped
by Lucius Maximus 1
Summary: Michelangelo is kidnapped! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! (just needed to add that heh) with his most annoying brother! RAPHAEL! Will they get out alive? What will happen if they DO escape? DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN (Sorry guys... but I needed to do that too...)
1. Chapter 1

**Oh no, Michelangelo has been KIDNAPPED *dun dun DUUUUN!* (sorry, that had to be said). I don't own TMNT or any of the characters.**

Michelangelo sighed as he and Raphael had their third argument of the day, "Raphael, don't call me a dummy! I'm smarter than you could _ever_ hope to be!"

"Think what you like, Mikey, but you know the brains of the family is Donatello." Raphael smirked, his eyes gleaming beneath his red mask. Mikey knew Raphael would _never_ admit it, but he knew that Raphael loved to argue (or as Master Splinter would say _to spend quality time together_ ).

"Raph, you know that's not what I meant! I meant that-"

"I know what you meant, _genius_! Now shut up, we need to patrol this half of the city, every inch of it! Pronto!" He snapped and leapt to the next rooftop. Mikey groaned as he dived after him.

"Bro, slow it down a bit, would ya? Honestly, you'd think at this speed the who world was after us!" Mikey panted after an hour of hard running.

"Mikey, with the Foot on the loose, I would say the whole world could be after us right now," he grumbled an answer.

Mikey chuckled from behind him, "I don't know, Raph, I think you need to-" , he began before being smacked in the back of the head and tumbling forwards, barely conscious.

"I need to what, Mikey? See a psychiatrist? Talk to my brothers about it and everything will be fine? Well, finish your sentence or so help me I'll get Sensei to train you non stop for a week!" Raphael snarled , when there was no humorous reply he frowned, "Mikey?".

SMACK!

Raphael hit the floor with a thud, his vision growing dark. The last thing he saw was Mikey trying to keep his eyes open as he lost consciousness.

 **Yeah, sorry this chapter is so short, but will make another one longer, I hope...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Second chapter! Third coming soon! !P**

Mikey groaned as he tried to open his eyes, "Mikey! MIKEY!" he heard a familiar voice yelling his name. His eyes snapped open to see his big brother, Raphael, shaking him awake.

"Rafff… urrrr… wattam I doin' ere?" he mumbled grouchily.

"We were captured by the Foot, I guess." Raph sighed in relief, he put his hand on his youngest brothers forehead and said, "You've been out for hours, Mikey,"

"They must have hit me pretty hard, huh?" Mikey grumbled, sitting up slowly, a hand on the back of his head where a painful bruise had appeared.

"Yeah, well we're captured now… so I guess we are going to wait for Leo and Donnie to find us," Raph sighed as he paced the cell.

Mikey tried standing, swaying dizzily, "Whoa!" he said before steadying himself against the wall, "heh, the room's moving."

"No it ain't, bro… you've hit your head, remember?" Raph turned to help steady his brother, who was frowning.

"Oh, yeah…" Mikey grinned as he slumped to the floor, "So when are Donnie and Leo comin'?"

"I dunno bro, but I hope it's soon." Raph answered, sitting himself next to his younger brother.

"Which, by that time you will be broken enough never to fight us again." An angry snarl erupted from the suddenly open doorway.

Raph leapt up and went to grab his weapons but realised they were gone, "Damn" he grumbled.

Mikey stood up, the dizziness gone, he took in a sharp breath, "Tiger-claw" he gasped as he took a step back. When he had last met Tiger-claw, the cat had sliced his arm pretty badly with his claws.

"Hello, Michelangelo, hows that arm?" he sniggered as he approached the young turtle.

"Leave him outta this, sour puss!" Raph snarled and charged at the tiger. Tiger-claw snarled and punched Raphael in the chest, he cried out as he was sent flying back. He groaned as he tried to stand but couldn't, "Mikey, get back." he ordered, Mikey stepped away, "Keep your distance, he's gotten stronger,"

Mikey bounced out of the way as Tiger-claw swiped for him, "Wasn't planning on getting any closer than this, bro!" he said with a yelp as a claw missed his eye by inches. "Yikes! Kitty, cool it!"

"ARGH!" the tiger snarled as he missed him again and again. "Stay still you little runt!"

"Ha! Mikey the Ninja! I'm like the shadow!" Mikey grinned as he dived over the tigers head.

Tiger-claw suddenly stopped trying to attack, he feigned defeat, "Michelangelo, even though I have become stronger… you have tremendously improved since we last battled… how long ago was it? A month?"

"A week, Tiger-dude!" Mikey frowned at this sudden complement. The tiger groaned, suddenly crouching low and hissing painfully. Mikey frowned, "Dude, you ok?" he asked, approaching slowly.

"Mikey, watch what you're doin'... he ain't a friend." Raph warned, fighting to stand to protect his baby brother, but a sharp pain in his chest stopped him.

"I know, Raph, but he's hurt." Mikey said as he inched towards the tiger.

"It's ok, Mikey… I just need to-" Tiger-claw began, Mikey instantly realised he was faking it. Why would his enemy call him Mikey?

Mikey was too late to dodge Tiger-claw, who got out his weapon. He aimed and fired. Luckily for Mikey, he had moved at the last minute, so instead of killing him, a searing pain smacked into his thigh, just above his knee. Mikey howled in pain as he was taken off his feet from the force.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled as his brother hit the floor, groaning. "What did you do to my brother?" He snarled. Tiger claw sniggered, "Tiger, so help me if you don't tell me then you'll wish you never entered this cell."

"He's fine, turtle," Tigerclaw smiled, "Like my new weapon? The humans call it a gun," he smirked as he tossed the gun to Raph, who aimed it at the tiger in anger, "There's no bullets left, so don't waste your energy."

"What do you mean, a bullet?" Raph snarled.

"Wow, you have been in the sewers too long!" the tiger giggled, " a bullet is a small piece of metal which is fired into the victim, it's a small metal piece that is filled with gunpowder and kills the victim if aimed at the head or heart. Lucky for you i didn't kill him."

"Lucky for you, that means you'll be in less pain when my brothers get here." Raph snarled.

"Lucky for me," the tiger chuckled, "You will be fed regularly, so dont worry about that… you're now just the bait for splinter when he arrives… stay comfy." he smiled as he left, locking the door behind him.

"Damn," Raph hissed as he tried to sit up, wincing in pain. "Mikey, you ok?"

"Ow…" Mikey groaned as he sat up, "I think, for once, you were right… I should've realised he was faking it."

"It wasnt your fault bro… if i had gotten there quicker…"

"But, you couldn't have done that, you're hurt." Mikey winced, trying to get closer to his brother.

"Yeah, well I could have done something," Raph grumbled.

"Raphie?" Mikey whimpered as his breath hitched in pain.

"Mikey? What's wrong bro?" Raph questioned worriedly.

"W...where's Sensei? I...I … I would like to see the… the look on tigerclaws face when… when Sensei and Leo and Donnie… fight back… I… I hope they're here soon," Mikey laughed a little through gritted teeth.

Raph frowned, how could he still be able to laugh after what just happened? "I hope so too, bro." he sighed finally, "But for now… let's see your leg."

"I… I'm fine," Mikey tried a cheeky grin, but Raph wasn't buying any of it. He grasped Mikey's hand and peeled his hand from the wound. "Argh! OW! Raphie!" Mikey yelped painfully.

"Jeez, Mikey, will you shut up," he hissed, "The guards will hear you."

Mikey whimpered, "Is it bad?"

"Jezz-" Raphael sighed, _honestly, it's not that bad… is it?_ He looked at the wound and gasped. There was a hole where the bullet had entered him, going deep into his leg, he was sure it would be painful to walk on. "Okay… well, it looks bad-" Raph sighed.

"Aw shell." Mikey sighed.

"But the good news is you're not gonna die." Raph sighed finally before slumping next to his brother, "Ugh, I hope the guys get here soon." he said with a wince.

"How about now?" A familiar voice almost shouted.

Mikey and Raph looked up sharply, their eyes full of hope. Mikey was the first to speak, "LEO!" He cried joyfully, "DONNIE!" he yelled as he saw his older brothers.

They had found them.


End file.
